Angels Without Souls
by cinniminnisyay
Summary: This is a story I've been planning out for five years, so I plan on writing loads of chapters...I put Bleach for the crossover because of Ichigo, but it's more of a YYH/Elder Scrolls cross, Morrowind being my favorite game of all time. Yusuke and his team meet Ichigo to work on a new case, and together, they dive into the deepest reaches of Makai...Rating may change. AU.


It was a cloudy, rainy day in Mushiori City. Yusuke Urameshi, 23 years old, walked down a quiet street to the apartment he was living in with his fiancé, Keiko, and their 2 month old daughter, Sanae, with a bag of laundry over his shoulder. As he walked, his mind trailed off to its usual distracting thoughts…Makai…The Makai Tournament that he, Yusuke himself, was the founder of…Yomi, and how he had yet to best him in combat, although the last time they had fought, he had beaten him to within an inch of his life, only losing because he lost his footing allowing Yomi the chance to send him one for the count…Hiei, and how he was doing adjusting to his brand new life with a lover like Mukuro…Hah, Hiei would never adjust to that!...Kurama, and how he was dealing with the constant inner turmoil of battling between a human side and a demon side, it couldn't have been easy being two people…Koenma, how he kind of missed the little turd constantly bugging him about his usual crap, this demon is possessing people, that demon is going to destroy this town…

Yusuke paused and looked up, sighing deeply inwardly. His life had taken quite the spin indeed…He was now the proud father of a little girl, and set to marry the woman he'd been in love with his whole life, although it had taken way too long for him to admit that to her, much less himself. He was happy, but yet…

He shook his head and kept walking. This was typical, he thought to himself, making a mental note to kick Kuwabara's ass again for old times' sake. Maybe that was the problem. He hadn't fought in quite a while…Two whole years in fact. He did occasionally go out when he got the chance and did a little training session with trees, or tested himself by doing as many one finger pull-ups as possible, but it wasn't enough. Something was just…Missing.

He shook his head again as reached the door, dug in his pocket and pulled out the key. What mattered now was his family that he had started, not sating his hunger for blood on his knuckles. Yusuke thought of his ancestral father, Raizen, and how he had starved himself of human consumption for hundreds of years, and how it eventually drove him to a breaking point right before he died. The very idea that Yusuke might end up like that made him scowl in disgust, which earned him a confused and worried look from Keiko, who had just walked out of their bedroom holding the baby.

"What's wrong Yusuke? You look angry, did you get in a fight or something?"

Yusuke looked at her and shook his head, wiping the scowl off his face to replace it with a bored, almost detached look. He faked a big yawn, kicked off his shoes and strode past Keiko.

"Nah, the walk just has me a little tired. I'm gonna go lay down for a bit alright? I'll fold and put the clothes away in a little bit okay?"

"Well, okay. I'll call you when I start making dinner. We're gonna have rice and chicken lo mein tonight!" she said excitedly, beaming.

"Great. I'll be in here." He said, taking his shirt off and falling on the bed, spread eagled.

He exhaled deeply and closed his eyes, folding his hands behind his head for support, thinking. Maybe he should get into contact with Koenma, see if he needed Yusukes' freelance Spirit Detective services? Almost as soon as the thought entered his head, there was a knock at the front door. This didn't disturb Yusuke's train of thought until a very familiar voice echoed through the apartment and into the bedroom.

"Keiko? Yes, Keiko. Is Yusuke here? I need to speak with him urgently please."

"What's this about Kurama? I hope you're not getting into any trouble or something, we have a baby to think about now!"

Yusuke hadn't moved so fast since he had to run Keiko to the hospital carrying her in his arms. He quickly put a white shirt on and popped out of the bedroom and was in the hallway to the front door in almost an instant.

"Hey, Kurama, what's up pal? How you been? The gardening business treating you well?"

Kurama smiled, his bright green eyes filled with warmth at seeing his old friend and his family again for the first time in a while "Yes actually, my business has now gone international. I suspect we're the biggest botanic company in Japan at this point. However Yusuke, I'm afraid this visit is not of the social nature. I've come to inform you that Koenma requires your presence in Spirit World immediately."

Yusuke's mind stopped in its tracks for a second. Koenma needed him? For what? A case? He pondered whether or not he should go, knowing Koenma had a tendency to shove Yusuke into the absolute worst, most difficult cases imaginable.

"Heh heh, alright, let's see what pacifier breath has to say, God knows he'd crap his diapers if I didn't show up since he sent you for me" Yusuke said, a slight smirk on his face as he imagined Koenma angrily wringing his fists.

"Right, but there's something else Yusuke…" Kurama said slowly.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Well, I-"

At that moment a blonde, spiky haired, tall man appeared in the doorway

"-wanted to introduce you to Ichigo Kurosaki. He's a Soul Reaper, or basically, a policeman of Spirit World."

"Nice to meet ya…" Ichigo said, extending his hand.

"Yeah…Pleasure's all mine" Yusuke said cautiously, shaking his hand while looking directly into Ichigo's eyes.

"Looks a bit rough…" thought Yusuke, surprised at how young he was. "Well, might as well go see what Koenma wants…" He stated, looking back at Keiko, who had her arms folded.

"Yusuke…"

"I'll be back in time for dinner babe, promise." Said Yusuke, kissing her and his daughter good bye "Get that chicken ready, I'll see ya in a few." He said, winking.

"Oh Yusuke…Alright. But don't you go running off with your old gang getting into fights and nearly killing yourself again, we have a baby to think about now!"

"Yeah yeah, don't worry, I'll make sure his royal highness knows that" he said, stretching. "Alright Kurama, let's go and see what the damage is. Probably just wet his diaper and can't change it without us or somethin'…" Yusuke said, walking out the door. 


End file.
